icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2002 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 1st | MVP = Darren Haydar | MVPTeam = New Hampshire | prevseason_year = 2001 | prevseason_link = 2001 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2003 | nextseason_link = 2003 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2002 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 18th Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 7 and March 16, 2002. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament New Hampshire received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 2002 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The team that finishes ninth in the conference is not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2002 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 7–9 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='New Hampshire' | RD1-score1-1='6' | RD1-score1-2='5'* | RD1-score1-3=— | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Merrimack | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2=4 | RD1-score2-3=— | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Boston University' | RD1-score3-1='3' | RD1-score3-2='4' | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Providence | RD1-score4-1=2 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Maine' | RD1-score5-1='7' | RD1-score5-2='4' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Boston College | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Massachusetts-Lowell' | RD1-score7-1='5' | RD1-score7-2=2 | RD1-score7-3='3' | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8=Northeastern | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2='4' | RD1-score8-3=1 | RD2='Semifinals' March 15 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1='New Hampshire' | RD2-score1='4' | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2=Massachusetts-Lowell | RD2-score2=3 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3=Boston University | RD2-score3=3 | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4='Maine' | RD2-score4='4' | RD3='Championship' March 16 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='New Hampshire' | RD3-score1='3' | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2=Maine | RD3-score2=1 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (8) Merrimack |score1 = 6 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/wildcats-whack-warriors-6-2-in-hea-quarterfinal-game/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Gare, Hemingway) Joshua Prudden - 08:50 |1-2-1 = (Busch, Truelson) Tyson Teplitsky - 01:45 (Gare, Prudden) Colin Hemingway - GW - 19:35 |1-2-2 = 09:18 - Alex Sikatchev (Aquino) |1-3-1 = (Horst, Martz) Justin Aikins - 05:41 (Teplitsky, Hemingway) Lanny Gare - 09:20 (Hemingway, Stafford) Darren Haydar - PP - 18:42 |1-3-2 = 09:18 - Alex Sikatchev (Aquino) |goalie1-1 = Matt Carney ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Joe Exter ( 42 saves / 48 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 5 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/saviano-caps-unh-rally-in-ot/ |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 04:37 - Ryan Kiley (Rose, Torretti) 13:42 - Ryan Cordeiro (Crusco) |2-2-1 = (Hemingway, Stafford) Darren Haydar - PP - 08:47 (Busch, Gare) Tim Horst - 10:06 (Hemingway, Stafford) Darren Haydar - PP - 10:36 |2-2-2 = 00:33 - PP - Alex Sikatchev (Lauze, Aquino) 18:41 - Alex Sikatchev (Aquino, Parillo) |2-3-1 = (Horst, Foley) Ed Caron - 05:59 |2-4-1 = (Stafford, Haydar) Steve Saviano - GW - 05:59 |goalie2-1 = Mike Ayers ( 33 saves / 37 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Joe Exter ( 62 saves / 67 shots ) |series = New Hampshire won series 2–0}} (2) Boston University vs. (7) Providence |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/third-period-comeback-lifts-bu-over-providence-3-2/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Klema, Dyment) Justin Maiser - PP - 15:41 |1-2-2 = 08:43 - Devin Rask (DiSalvatore) 17:11 - Stephen Wood (Rask, DiSalvatore) |1-3-1 = (Whitney, Dyment) David Klema - PP - 10:38 (Pandolfo, Collins) Mark Mullen - GW - 14:32 |goalie1-1 = Sean Fields ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Nolan Schaefer ( 37 saves / 40 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 4 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/terriers-oust-friars-with-another-comeback-win/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 12:33 - David Carpentier (Suderman, Wood) |2-2-1 = (Pandolfo, Mullen) Brian Collins - 02:38 (Sabo, McConnell) Jack Baker - 19:20 |2-2-2 = 04:55 - PP - Jon DiSalvatore (Fregoe, Rask) |2-3-1 = (Johnson, Meyer) Ken Magowan - GW - 01:28 (Skladany, Johnson) Ken Magowan - 06:53 |goalie2-1 = Sean Fields ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Nolan Schaefer ( 44 saves / 48 shots ) |series = Boston University won series 2–0}} (3) Maine vs. (6) Boston College |score1 = 7 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/07/maine-remains-unbeaten-in-20-home-quarterfinal-games/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Ronan) Ben Murphy - 08:55 (Reimann, Heisten) Colin Shields - 11:13 (Schutte, Metcalf) Martin Kariya - PP - 16:02 |1-1-2 = 05:57 - Ryan Murphy (Dolinar, Havern) |1-2-1 = (Metcalf, Schutte) Martin Kariya - GW PP - 01:55 (Jackson, Liscak) Gray Shaneberger - 15:55 |1-3-1 = (Ronan) Chris Heisten - 05:09 (Dimitrakos, Schutte) Lucas Lawson - 10:17 |1-3-2 = 00:20 - Ben Eaves (Voce, Shannon) 04:30 - PP - Ned Havern (Walker, Kelleher) |goalie1-1 = Mike Morrison ( 17 saves / 20 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tim Kelleher ( 38 saves / 45 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 4 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/black-bears-first-to-fleetcenter/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Dimitrakos) Prestin Ryan - 05:59 |2-1-2 = 02:23 - Tony Voce (Eaves) |2-2-1 = (Shields, Murphy) Michael Schutte - 06:12 (Shields) Chris Heisten - GW - 10:50 |2-3-1 = Lucas Lawson - EN PP - 19:18 |2-3-2 = 18:32 - SH - Tony Voce (Eaves) |goalie2-1 = Matt Yeats ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Matti Kaltiainen ( 19 saves / 22 shots ) |series = Maine won series 2–0}} (4) Massachusetts-Lowell vs. (5) Northeastern |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/07/lowell-gains-upper-hand/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Concannon, Allison) Anders Strome - 17:44 |1-2-1 = (Meunier, Domish) Yorick Treille - 18:18 |1-2-2 = 12:15 - Tim Judy (Ryan, Guerriero) |1-3-1 = (Storm, Concannon) Anders Strome - GW - 10:54 (Schomogyi, Storm) Darryl Green - 11:28 (Allison) Ed McGrane - EN - 19:45 |1-3-2 = 12:15 - Mike Ryan (Levesque, Fahey) |goalie1-1 = Jimi St. John ( 22 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Keni Gibson ( 18 saves / 22 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 2 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/northeastern-win-forces-third-game/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 12:54 - Mike Ryan (Levesque, Guerriero) 19:24 - PP - Chris Lynch (Fahey, Ryan) |2-2-1 = (Hay, Treille) Ed McGrane - PP - 05:44 (Gustafson, Green) Mark Concannon - PP - 15:37 |2-2-2 = 11:19 - GW - Eric Ortlip (Herriman, Lynch) |2-3-2 = 19:48 - EN - Leon Hayward (Fahey) |goalie2-1 = Jimi St. John ( 10 saves / 13 shots ) / Cam McCormick ( 13 saves / 13 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jason Braun ( 31 saves / 33 shots ) |date3 = March 9 |score3 = 3 – 1 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/lowell-advances-to-fleetcenter/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-1-2 = 08:07 - Willie Levesque (Guerriero, Ryan) |3-2-1 = (Meunier, Hay) Yorick Treille - 00:19 |3-3-1 = (McGrane) Baptiste Amar - GW - 05:55 (Concannon, Allison) Stephen Slonina - EN - 19:48 |goalie3-1 = Cam McCormick ( 22 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Jason Braun ( 32 saves / 34 shots ) |series = Massachusetts-Lowell won series 2–1}} Semifinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (4) Massachusetts-Lowell |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/15/wildcats-hold-off-river-hawks/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Collins, Horst) Darren Haydar - 04:52 |1-1-2 = 13:18 - Josh Reed (Concannon, Strome) 16:37 - Mark Concannon |1-2-1 = (Martz, Scott) Kevin Truelson - 11:53 (Haydar) Steve Saviano - 14:03 |1-3-1 = (Gare, Hemingway) Mick Mounsey - GW - 00:37 |1-3-2 = 09:46 - Ed McGrane (Green, Fontas) |goalie1-1 = Cam McCormick ( 12 saves / 15 shots ) / Jimi St. John ( 12 saves / 13 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Carney ( 26 saves / 29 shots )}} (2) Boston University vs. (3) Maine |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/15/maine-edges-bu-in-topsy-turvy-battle/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Pandolfo, Mullen) Brian Collins - 07:30 (Whitney, Dyment) Brian Collins - 09:11 |1-1-2 = 13:04 - Colin Shields (Reimann) |1-2-1 = (Johnson) Chris Dyment - PP - 17:37 |1-2-2 = 01:08 - Gray Shaneberger (Nault, Liscak) 02:24 - Tom Reimann (Ryan, Heisten) |1-3-2 = 06:59 - GW PP - Niko Dimitrakos (Schutte, Metcalf) |goalie1-1 = Sean Fields ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Yeats ( 27 saves / 30 shots )}} Championship (1) New Hampshire vs. (3) Maine |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/16/unh-takes-first-hockey-east-title/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Truelson, Gare) Jim Abbott - PP - 08:16 |1-2-2 = 06:51 - PP - Colin Shields (Metcalf, Shields) |1-3-1 = (Haydar, Hemingway) Sean Collins - GW PP - 01:16 (Haydar) Steve Saviano - 16:12 |goalie1-1 = Mike Ayers ( 31 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Yeats ( 25 saves / 28 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Mark Concannon (Massachusetts-Lowell) *F Darren Haydar* (New Hampshire) *F Colin Hemingway (New Hampshire) *D Peter Metcalf (Maine) *D Garrett Stafford (New Hampshire) *G Matt Yeats (Maine) * Tournament MVP(s) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:2002 in hockey Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament